Naruto of The White Sun
by Eagle12
Summary: Naruto: orphan, container, and scapegoat. Tired of dealing with the idiots of the Leaf he boards a caravan bound for the sands. Now what does the future hold for him, and what secrets do the sands have in store for our hero? Puppet user Naruto, NarutoxTemari, puppets inspired by other animes. GreyNaruto.


**All right my loyal readers I'm back. Now for the past few months I have had several story plots, and ideas going through my head. So to decide which story to do during the three year time skip to Shippuden during Return, have to finish some plot element. I have decide to let you, the readers decide. From now until mid December I will be posting the first , un beta, chapter of several stories, and which ever one gets the most reviews and votes on the poll will win. So Read, Review, and Vote! Eagle12 out. I don't own anything except my ideas.**

Demon/Summons speaking

regular speech

"Jutsu"

_'thought'_

_**Demmon/summons thought**_

* * *

_**Konoha October 11**__**th**_

Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze was sitting in a room in the maternity ward of a hospital in the Leaf village. Too many giving birth to your child would be one of the best moments in your life. That was not the case for Kushina. In fact, last night it was the best and worst night of her life. It was the best day since she had given birth to a healthy baby girl, who she named Suki. It was also the worst day since the Kyubbi had appeared in the middle of the village and attacked at the exact same moment she had finished giving birth to her daughter, eleven p.m. to be exact, in addition to this her baka of a husband, don't get her wrong she loved the man dearly, decide to be a hero and sealed the Kyubbi chakra into their daughter, who was in the same room as her, but also sealing the consciousness into a baby boy, who he found in the ruins of one of the hospitals when he went to face the Biju, who was no older then her daughter whose hair was a rich crimson in color and whisker like birth marks.

He was just down the hall from her, how did she know this, well when the first mob arrived to "lynch the demon" a certain dog masked Anbu, who also happened to be her husband's student, had driven off the mob and informed her. "Damn it Minato why did you tell Hiruzen that you sealed the Kyuubi into the boy, when all he has is the consciousness?" Kushina questioned out loud, as she held her daughter close so that she could feed her.

In another room, that guarded by Anbu, down the hall from Kushina the same child shivered in the night, thanks to the nurse who had turned the temperature down to a chilly fifty five degrees

Fahrenheit in hopes of killing the Kyuubi. Unknown to either of the guards, the thermostat started to rise back into the seventies. As this was happening an ominous fog seeped through the window still. As soon as several feet of fog gathered into the room it began to take the form of a man in a flowing traveler's cloak, two bandoliers in an x shape across his chest that were lined with scrolls, he wore what appeared to be simple Anbu pants, a pair of sneakers, and a hat (AN: picture Ace's hat from One Piece except without the buttons or the skull buckle attached.)

once the figure was sully formed it he began to walk towards the crib. Lifting his hat, the man let his face be seen for the first time in the moon light room. His oval shaped head deformed with even the lightest breeze, a sharp chin appeared and vanished a long with his simple nose that was highlighted by deep tear troughs thanks to the child's breathing. Leaning down the fog man lightly kissed the baby's head before straitening up. Holding out his hand the man let two tags,

with thousands of kanji in the shape of a circle, form from the fog. He then gave a hacking cough, as he placed one tag on the golden swirl shaped locket that was on a golden chain around the child's neck and the other on his right forearm. As he places the last fog tag, the man noticed the name bracelet. 'Naruto a strong name, for a strong young man. It is too bad that you will most likely never now a mother's love, or a father's pride.' The fog man thought as he walked back towards the window. The man looked back one last time and spoke "Good bye my son." in a voice that soft like silk but at the same time hard like ice, before the fog man let his body return to its natural form before the fog dissipated in the morning light.

**9 Years Later **

An eight year old Naruto sat staring at the black board in front of him. He stood around 4'5, with crimson hair that went done to the middle of his neck. He currently wore a blue t-shirt with silver lightning bolts, black board short, a pair of ninja sandals, and the gold chain and swirl locket around his neck. His sapphire blues eyes shone with little emotion; in fact if one were to look into them they would see nothing but apathy. Naruto just sighed as he leaned back in his chair as his teacher, Shun, droned on and on about the importance of the peace treaty after the First Shinobi War, a treaty that had been broken several years later.

"**Damn will this idiot ever shut up?" **asked the deep, irritated voice of the Kyuubi through Naruto's mind. 'It's almost over, and then we can put the plan into action.' Naruto answered back.

"**Good!"** the fox said before he closed the link. Naruto just let another sigh escape as the bell finally rang. As Naruto headed for the door his mind wandered back to the first time he met the fox. It was the first time a villager ever tried to get physical with him, it would also be the last. Naruto had kicked the drunken civilian down a flight of stairs, when the man had charged him with a knife, resulting in the man piercing his own heart when he hit the bottom. He had meet the fox or at least the consciousness of it after he passed out from the adrenaline rush and guilt. After a long and informative talk between the two, consisting of mostly death threats from the fox, Naruto had names to finally put on his shit list, and names for those he respected. For those he respected the list consisted of: The Kyuubi, The Rikudo Sennin, an Anbu wearing an Itachi mask, and Lady Chiyo of Suna. As for his shit list it currently consisted of: Minato Namikaze, Suki Namikaze, and the Uchiha clan. As for the widowed Namikaze, he could carless, she helped him beat a murder rap and that was it.

Of course, the villagers had changed their torture methods from physical to mental and financially after seeing that Naruto wasn't afraid to kill them. This actually didn't really do much to him except made him more apathetic to the village since he got all of his gear henged as Sasuke Uchiha, the class beneath his golden boy. Hell he even got all of the fruits and vegetables that he grows for free from the Yamanaka shop, since the clan heiress is as fangirl's of Sasuke's. He even got an unusual plant called Ironwood, a type of tree that's wood is as hard as steel, for free to.

Naruto quickly broke from his musing when he saw the academy students that were making a mad dash for the door suddenly part like the red sea. Naruto knew that this meant one thing, Konoha's Four Princess where walking down the hall. The first on his left was Sakura Haruno, daughter of the civilian council member Miaka Haruno, she had earned the nickname Konoha's Cherry Princess because of her namesake and her pink hair. To Naruto she was known as the howling bitch because of her voice. To her left was Ino Yamanaka, daughter to the current Yamanaka clan head and T&I interrogator Inoich Yamanaka, more commonly referred to as Konoha's Flower Princess. She was just a waste of space in his opinion. In the center of the group was Hinata Hyuga, clan heiress to the Hyuga clan, more commonly referred to as the … actually know that he thought about it Hinata didn't have some form of moniker and she was the only one of the group that he could stand. Even if her shyness somewhat annoyed him. The last member of the group was Suki Uzumaki

Namikaze, who had long straight blond hair that went down to her mid back, violet eyes, whisker like birth marks (like Naruto's except her's are only two marks not three), a green t-shirt, blue Anbu pants, and ninja sandals. She was the one person that Naruto could not stand; she was treated like royality by the villagers causing her to think that she was entitled to everything. That was not the thing that pissed Naruto off the most, no, the thing that pissed him off was that she joined in with the tormenting that the villagers through at him. If that wasn't the pot calling the kettle black he didn't know what was.

As Naruto continued to walk down the hallway, stepping to the right so that the group could pass; however, one of the older students thought that it would be funny to push him. Seeing the push coming Naruto easily side steppedit. This caused his left shoulder to bump Suki, causing the soda she held to spill all over her shirt, as Naruto kept walking. "Watch where you're going you baka." Suki yelled at him as he continued down the hall.

"Hey baka stop when I'm talking to you!" Suki said infuriated that someone would ignore her.

"I'm sorry, but I have more important things do, like train for instance, than listen to you talk." Naruto said as he looked at them with empty eyes.

"Well at least apologize for bumping into her and spilling soda on her baka!" the banshee screeched.

"I did apologize you just didn't hear it, unless all of your screeching has caused you to go death." Naruto said coolly, while Sakura looked disturbed at what he just said, or it could be someone actually talked back to her he didn't know.

"Well say it again and stop trying to act cool like Sasuke-kun!" Ino said, causing Sasuke who just stepped out of the restroom to look at her with a mild look of disdain, even though she couldn't see it.

"First I am not trying to act cool, or like anyone for that matter. Second, why should I listen to a weak useless fangirl that is a disgrace to her clan?" Naruto said with a look that would make Itachi proud. When Ino heard this she actually stared to tear up.

"Hey don't talk to Ino that way demon!" Suki exclaimed. As soon as the words left her mouth, the area round her started to get cold.

"This coming from a girl whose father was a gold-digger." Naruto said with a snort as his eyes turned cold like the sea of Yuki no Kun. "What did you say about my father?" Suki said dangerously.

"Well let's look at the facts shall we. Your father was a clanless, no name orphan. Your mother on the other hand is supposedly the princess of the Uzumaki clan, since there is no one to dispute her claim, and the heir to the Uzu fortune. Now can you see where I am going with this?" Naruto asked, stunning everyone in the hall at the logic, some where now actually starting to agree with his point of view. Suki was stunned since no one, and I mean no one had ever bad mouthed her Tousan. "What is going on out here?" A scarred chunin asked as he stepped out of his classroom.

"Iruka-sensei Naruto no baka bumped into Suki." Sakura screeched causing Iruka to wince from the volume of her voice.

"All right where is Naruto then?" Iruka asked the pink haired girl.

"What do you mean where he is he's right," Sakura began as she turned around to point at the red head, only to see that he was gone. "Where did he go!"

"Sakura-san it's not nice to spread lies about people. So I expect you to apologize to Naruto tomorrow." Iruka said before he walked back into his classroom to grade papers, leaving the fuming princess trio. "Um, Sa-Sa-Sakura-san, N-n-n-Naruto-san l-l-left a-a-after h-h-he in-in-insulted- t-t-t-the –Yo-yodamie." Hinata stuttered out.

"Oh, well let's go find that baka and beat the stuffing out of him." Ino said and was about to march after Naruto. She was quickly stopped by Suki placing her hand on her shoulder. "No well get him back in three days, during the Kyubbi festival. It will be the best birthday present ever." Suki said with an evil grin.

Several hours later, as the last few rays of sun began to fade, we see our red head hero moving as stealthily as possible through the near deserted streets of Konoha. "This better work Fox." Naruto thought to his tenant as he moved to where all foreign trade caravans where parked.

"**Of course it will work we study them for three months they come and go like clockwork. Just stick to the plan and everything will go smoothly."** The fox answered back.

"Fine whatever.' Naruto said as he cut the link. As Naruto sat in the dark alleyway that led to the rear of the trade depot, he slowly counted down the seconds until his distraction went off, at the exact same time the guards rotated. He knew he was cutting it close since he decide to stop at Ichiraku Ramen to get his last taste, thirty bowls worth, of the heavenly food. He had already sealed up all of his seed, vegetables, and personal items into scrolls that he had "borrowed" from the academy. Unfortunately he had to take a back route from the ramen stand to the depot, since the Namikaze family where using the man path and he really didn't have time to deal with them, mainly Suki.

Naruto was quickly broken from his thought as the sound of an explosion echoed through the village, though instead of black smoke, green smokerose above the village followed by the stench of rotten eggs. "Shit a stink bomb, it was probably one of Suki's pranks." One of the nins said as he whipped the tears from his eyes and pulled his shirt over his mouth and nose, which got grumbles of agreements from the other guards. That was all Naruto needed as he made a quick dash to the in the fence that surround the area. Turning his run into a baseball slide Naruto quickly rose and dashed towards the caravan that he had scouted for the past three months.

Arriving at the caravan that was lined up and ready to leave tomorrow, Naruto quietly slipped into the shadows on the left side, making sure to not be seen. He soon arrived at one of the few covered wagons; however, this wagon was different from the rest because the tarp on the left side was torn, which made an impromptu flap. Naruto quickly made a check of the area to make sure that there were no patrols around, when he felt a drop of water hit the back of his neck. Looking at the sky Naruto could see that a storm was about to break.

"**This is great."** The Kyuubi said from inside Naruto's mindscape.

"Why is this great?" Naruto thought to the Fox.

"**It is great because the rain will wash away any scent we leave behind making it difficult, if not impossible for them to track us."** Kyuubi said, before cutting the connection. Nodding in understanding Naruto made a brake for the torn canvas. Throwing it open Naruto pulled himself up and into the wagon, making sure to close the flap behind him.

Looking around Naruto saw that it was mostly filled with crates, barrels, and stacks of wood. He then noticed that the area that he had climbed up into was in between a stack of wood, and the side. Looking at it Naruto saw that the area was large enough for him to lie down on and still have enough room to toss and turn. 'Tomorrow my life begins.' Naruto thought as he laid down on the wood and let sleep take him.

In the Namikaze mansion, Kushina was trying to figure out what was wrong with her daughter. Ever since she had returned from the academy she looked like she would kill whou ever crossed her path. After Suki had gone ballistic on one of her fanboys after they left Ichiraku, Kushina was determined to get to the bottom of the situation. "Suki can you come down here please we need to talk." Kushina called up the stairs to her daughter's bedroom.

"Sure Kaa-san." Suki said, arriving at the bottom of the stairs Suki turned to enter the living room to see her mother sitting on one of the couches drinking tea.

"You wanted to see me Kaa-san."

"Yes, Suki what happened at the Academy today?" Suki monetarily froze at the question before she answered. "Nothing Kaa-san, why do you ask?"

Kushina raised an eyebrow at this. "Then why did you go off on that boy today?"

Knowing that she had been caught Suki decided to go with a half-truth. "All right I was angry since Naruto no baka bumped into me and caused me to spill my soda." Suki said pointing at her shirt for emphasis.

Kushina could only shake her head at her daughter's antics. "Was it an accident?"

"I don't know, possible."

"Did he apologize?" Kushina smiled at this internally; now that she got her daughter talking she could get to the bottom of this.

"Yes but then he turned it into an insult, after that Sakura tried to make him apologize again, but he called her weak. Then Ino tried to stand up for her; however, Naruto called her a weak fangirl that is a disgrace to her clan." Kushina couldn't help but agree with Naruto's observation of the girls, he didn't have to put it so harshly though. "Then I told him to back off, and then…"

"Then his eyes turned cold like a winter wind and he called Tou-san a gold-digger." By this time Suki was shaking with rage. Kushina could understand her daughter's rage, since he too was slightly pissed off at Naruto insulating her deceased husband. Though she realized that a part of her daughter's story didn't make sense, Naruto wasn't known to be openly hostile to anyone without proper cause. Sure he openly admitted that he held no love for Minato, she didn't think Naruto knew about the Kyuubi. "Suki what did you exactly say to Naruto?" Kushina asked her eyes narrowing.

Suki gulped nervously, "Well I said something like, how he couldn't talk to Ino that way."

"And?" Kushina said motioning for he daughter to continue, knowing that there was more.

"And I might have called him a demon."

Kushina frowned at this she hoped her daughter didn't just say what she thought she did. "Suki Uzumaki Namikaze what exactly did you call Naruto." Her mother asked her voice getting colder with each word.

"I called him a demon all right." Suki said sweating from the fear she felt. Kushina walked up and grabbed her daughter by the ear and walked her to the down bathroom, with her yelping in pain on the way. Walking in Kushina turned the faucet on before she grabbed the bar of soap and ran it under so suds were forming. Suki knowing what was coming clamped her jaw shut. Kushina who expected this released her daughter's ear and gave her a spanking, causing Suki to yelp with pain again, which gave Kushina the chance to use her near Kage level speed to put the bar of soap in her mouth.

"First Naruto is not a demon; he is just an orphan who has had a lot of bad luck come his way. Second I expect you to apologize to him tomorrow." This got Suki eyes to widen and nearly spit out the soap bar, only for Kushina to make sure it stayed in place. "Third, we are changing our attitude, the villagers are causing you to act like an Uchiha, so for two weeks you are grounded. That means: no t.v., no hanging out with friends, and no ramen." The last part was hard for Kushina to say, since ramen was the food of the goods, and caused Suki to start to freak out.


End file.
